1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to covers and, particularly, to a battery cover used in a portable electronic device such as a projector, a camera, a notebook computer, or a mobile phone.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, a battery cover is connected to a sidewall of a housing of the battery compartment via an elastic member in a locked position wherein the cover generally cannot be unlocked without the elastic member being pressed. However, the cover can be accidentally unlocked if the housing is dropped or otherwise suffers a shock, in which case damage may occur and the battery lost.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a battery cover, which can overcome or at least alleviate the above-mentioned problems.